<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>achilles on the subject of agamemnon by megasaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228470">achilles on the subject of agamemnon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megasaurus/pseuds/megasaurus'>megasaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, achilles is emo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megasaurus/pseuds/megasaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for my Classical Studies class. Liked how it turned out, so decided to post it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>achilles on the subject of agamemnon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It ought to have gone well. One would have thought... but it is no use, now, dwelling on what could have been, now all is in ruin. An old man, Priest of Apollo, he had begged for his daughter and offered his ransom, fine gifts, Agamemnon ought to have accepted; he did not, and now Apollo himself exacts his rage upon us all, showering his arrows upon the Acheans when Agamemnon himself is to blame and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now… </span>
  </em>
  <span>my prize, my Briseus, taken from me, from my grasp, I am left with nothing, and I must live with what should never have come to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man wished for his daughter, no more, no less; yet still, Agamemnon could not find it within his bleak heart. Recklessness brings famine and death upon us all. Now, my prize is gone, and the blame falls to our wretched King, for his pride seizes his heart over humanity. He would truly dare, in such that he does, to deny Apollo, God of the quiver and bow, Agamemnon’s thoughtless mind brings down the storm of arrow, Apollo’s rage has met us and we are unmatched, and now all has been taken from me because I dared to stand for what is truly right for us, for the Priest, for the Priest’s daughter, I fight for Agamemnon no longer. He takes from me what is rightly mine, and in my despair none pay mind, I weep in the silence that deafens brave men’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother will heed my cry, mother would pay mind; I will beg she aid me in my vengeance, for who else would dare, she may plead with God of Thunder and Sky, Zeus, and he, benevolent as one can be, will listen to her requests, and then, I will be content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>